This invention relates generally to apparatus usable by a diver to provide warmth, and more particularly to a system for supplying controlled temperature warm water to the space between the diver's body and a protector extending over the body.
Divers who remain partly or fully submerged in cold water for extended periods of time suffer from the chilling effects of the cold water. They have used protective garments, such as elastomeric fabric "wet" suits that establish a protective film of water between the suit and the skin, tending to promote warmth by body heating of the film; however, such protection is frequently insufficient, especially over longer periods of time. There is need for means to positively supply controlled temperature warm water from an external source to the space inside the suit and adjacent the diver's body. There is also need to provide protection against sudden inadvertent changes in the temperature of the supplied water.